deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Notes of Doctor Fowler
The following is the research logs of Doctor Rachel Fowler, Chief Medical Officer of the CMC Darwinia CC - 1089 and Chief Neurobiologist of the NIA. Access to these notes are restricted by NIA Section 7. Authorized from Director General of the NIA required for viewing. Notes on Project Sahelanthropus Subjects Subject Subject Name: Harry Striker / Captain The Director General has me keeping close eye on this one. Preferences are against regulations. But this is the NIA, regulations are more of a guideline. Amendment 1 '''Striker remains at peak combat efficiency of 98.2% however his tactical efficiency has dropped to 91.3%. This remains within expected levels for first time combatants.Showing signs of reliance on tactical input from Subject 1337. Team cohesion remains at 94% from last operational test. His leadership skills are exactly as the Director predicted. Additional Note: Striker appears to have developed a liking for Apples. Red Delicious Cultivar. '''Amendment 2 '''Tactical efficiency has increased to 93.1%. Combat efficiency fluctuates within a 0.5% margin as expected. '''Amendment 3 '''I've neglected to add to this due to the lack of any changes. This simply to keep Doctor Teller of my ass. Striker has however entered into a relationship with Subject 2104. Awaiting input from the Director General as to how to proceed. Subject Subject Name: John Russel / Commander I'll be keeping an eye on this one. If I had known of his behavior I most certainly wouldn't have fallen for his advances. Id refrain from putting it in here but I know you already knew. '''Amendment 1 '''Russel remains the de facto leader of Lucifer Squad. His role as secondary makes a perfect fit. His tactical efficiency has increased from training to 98.7%, the highest of any pilot. His combat efficiency remains at 96.5% however I feel he is holding back in order to further solidify his position as secondary. This is in keeping with his track record. The Director anticipated this. '''Amendment 2 '''Russel remains within a 0.5% fluctuation of his previous scores. However it is his private en-devours that concern me. I've brought it up with Doctor Teller. It appears his mental link has effected his libido. Doctor Teller has refused to comment on the topic ever since the decision was made not to castrate the Pilots. (What is wrong with Teller??) '''Amendment 3 '''Today Russel was admitted to the infirmary (As the reports will show) for a nasal fracture administered by one of the female bridge crew. He was then admitted again 3 hours later with a second fracture from a separate female bridge crew member. It seems his personal en devours have started catching up with him. His efficiency remains as stated in my previous notes. Only minor deviations. I recommend additional tactical operation control on the warbridge. SIS has calculated a 33% increase in ground operation success if we use Russel. '''Amendment 4 '''Russel appears to have a proclivity towards older women. I'm starting to wonder if this stems from something from his childhood? With further access to his locked files I might be able to peace together a better picture of him. I fear his libido is the early warning of something far worse. I fear the Directors insistence in pairing him with such a volatile SS was the wrong decision. His combat and tactical efficiency remains as high as previously. With the usual fluctuations. However his disconnection time from his mech appears to be increasing. Subject Subject Name: Olivia Russel / Commander Possibly one of the most "Normal" pilots I have the pleasure of working with. She lacks any of the more obvious character traits of her team mates. '''Amendment 1 '''Russel shows "Normal" combat and tactical efficiency ratings. I have noticed she keeps her two team mates in line subliminally. As they both seem to be respectfully scared of her. She has a unique way with them. '''Amendment 2 Russel continues to display the norm levels of combat efficiency deviation. I have noticed however her inclination to devote a large portion of time to Subject 2828. Amendment 3 I've told Teller countless times that I will add to these notes when something changes. His devotion to record keeping in the most pointless circumstances infuriates me. Russel remains at her usual levels with the standard fluctuations. Subject Subject Name: Charlotte Winters / Captain This one is an interesting one. '''Amendment 1 '''Winter's combat efficiency has elevated to 98.1%, the second highest of any pilot. Her tactical efficiency has remained at 97.5%. From these scores alone I would assign her to Lucifer Squad as a replacement for Subject 2828. However her drive to be the best is what makes her who she is. If we elevated her to the role she so desperately desires her combat and tactical efficiencies would drop. '''Amendment 2 '''Winters remains at normal levels with only minor fluctuations. She has however shown a particularly high libido towards Subject 1337. I suspect this has more to do with their history rather than Subject 1337's likeness towards personal pleasure. She continues to act uniquely around him. '''Amendment 3 '''There has been no drastic changes to her efficiency like Teller expected. I told him she would be fine. However the number of physical altercations she has been in has increased. I suspect this is due to sexual harassment from other officers and military personnel on the ship, however when asked she merely states they are due to "Disagreements". However I must agree, if there where a woman who might make me curious it would be Winters. (There's no point in hiding that fact from you as you already know.) Subject Subject